blossick crying in the rain
by Fanficlover85
Summary: This is a story about how Blossom wanted nothing more than to live a normal life, and would do what her sisters thought would be the last thing she'd ever do. Just when she's ready to end it all,a certain red head bad boy comes along just in time to save her from making the biggest mistake of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Townsville Bridge

Blossom Utonium's Pov

The city of Townsville,the place where I had fought countless amounts of villains and evildoers along side my two sisters, and to be honest with you, I was growing tired of it. Sure,at first saving the town was thrilling and exciting when you're five years old because it's pretty much what my sisters and I were born to do but over the years it became tiring especially when I became older and wanted to live a normal life.

My sisters,well... sister Buttercup thought I was crazy after our latest fight with the RowdyRuff Boys,that was when I had finally reached my breaking point. It happened while I was battling my counterpart Brick for like the millionth time,that I decided enough was enough.

Flashback to the Puff/Ruff fight earlier that day

" Oh what's the matter pinky? Am I moving too fast for you?" Brick taunted me

"Whatever Brick."I said deflated "Let's just finish this so I can go home okay? "

"Okay Pinky,What's with you? "asked Brick almost as if he really cared "I thought you liked when we fight each other. "

"Not anymore..."I said as I slowly shook my head "I'm tired Brick,I just can't anymore."

"If you want a way out so bad,why not steal some of that antidote X your professor keeps in his lab?"Brick suggested " It'll be a damn shame though you giving up your powers..." Brick said as he flew off in a flash

Antidote X huh?...Maybe that's the only way...I thought to myself. Realizing that I had left Buttercup and Bubbles alone fighting with Butch and Boomer, I lifted off into the sky and saw my two sisters still fighting. Instead of lending them a hand,I flew off for home where I locked myself in my bedroom until they get home.

Lying in my bed I thought about the conversation I had with Brick,and started to think about whether or not my sisters could handle the villains of this city without me. While I was so deep in thought,I snapped back to reality the second I heard Buttercup's voice hollering up the stairs for me.

" Hey Blossom are you up there? " Buttercup shouted

" I'll be down in a minute." I hollered back

Leaving my room,I floated back downstairs and saw my two sisters along with the Professor sitting in the living room talking about the fight from today. Greeting them with a fake smile which is something I did very ofteh now,I took a seat next to Bubbles who greeted me with a cheerful smile.

" So Blossom! I hear that the three of you fought the RowdyRuff Boys today."said the Professor

"Yeah. " I said as I looked at the floor

"Are you kidding me ?! Blossom was awesome when she threw old Brick head through that building. "Buttercup said as she re enacted some of the fight

"I guess he really had it coming huh?"I said uneasily

" Blossom are you okay?"Bubbles asked me with worry

" Yeah bubbles, I guess I'm just tired from all of the excitement from today."I lied

"Im not."said Buttercup "In fact,Im going to go blow off some steam down at the gym."

"Dont be late for dinner Buttercup. "said the Professor

"I wont professor! "Buttercup shouted as she ran out the front door

Now all that was left in the house were Bubbles, the Professor and myself. All was quiet until I heard Bubbles say something about going over a friend's house, and then it was just down to two.

Assuming that Professor had some kind of experiment to do down in his lab,I got up from my seat and was about to float up to my room, when Professor asked me to help him down in the lab with his latest scientific discovery.

Sighing as I agreed to help,we went downstairs to the lab where it still looked the same as the day that I was "born". While the Professor went to go find what he discovered, I looked around the lab and found a few small vials of Antidote X. Carefully picking up one of the vials,I heard the professor call my name.

" Blossom, could you come over here please? "asked the Professor

"Coming Professor!"I said quickly shoving the vial into the pocket of my jacket

Finding out that Professor had discovered an unknown planet some where past Saturn,I congratulated him with a small hug as he smiled back at me. Spending a few more minutes with the professor, I looked at the time on my cell phone and asked the Professor if he had eaten anything today. Placing a hand upon his chin,the Professor looked up at me and scratched his chin for a minute until he finally spoke.

"You know, I dont think I have. "the professor sighed

" Come on professor,I'll make you something to eat." I said as I grabbed my father's hand

After the professor and I left the lab,I went into the kitchen and made him a tuna fish sandwich and poured him a glass of iced tea. Remembering that I have the antidote x in my jacket pocket,I quickly handed the professor his food and then race upstairs to my room,as the professor calls out my name.

Locking myself in the bedroom, I sat on my bed and rolled the vial between my fingers as I hear the words that Brick had said to me earlier that day. Staring downat the vial,I suddenly heard the sound of my two sisters outside of my bedroom door.

Before I could hide the vial,Buttercup walked in my room and plopped down on my bed. Trying my best to conceal the vial,I accidentally dropped it. And before I could grab it,Buttercup beat me to it and had an angry expression on her face.

" Mind telling me why you have a vile of Antidote X? "asked Buttercup

"I was planning on using it."I sighed

" Using it on who? The RowdyRuffs?"Buttercup asked still holding the vial

"No. I was going to use it on myself."I said "So please give it back to me Buttercup. "

" Blossom, why would you do that to yourself? "Bubbles asked me with tears in her eyes

"Because Bubbs,I'm tired." I explained "I'm tired of fighting crime day in and day out,and nobody appreciating the fact that we've been risking our lives since we were five."

"But I thought you loved being a powerpuff, and saving lives."said Bubbles

" Not anymore. "I shook my head " All I want to do now,is live a normal life away from crime fighting. "

" Funny how you just want to give up just like that. "said Buttercup

" And just what do you mean by that?"I asked as I became annoyed

"Oh nothing, except I never thought I would see the day that _leader girl_ would take the cowards way out. "said Buttercup as she crossed her arms

"I don't care what you think,I don't need your approval on anything I do. So, if you dont mind..."I said as I held out my hand

"Whatever _leader girl."Buttercup_ huffed as she threw the vial on my bed "Come on Bubbles,lets go. "

" Blossom..."Bubbles said as she statred to cry

 _Townsville Bridge Present time_

With the image of my younger sister crying still fresh in my mind, I sat on the railing of the bridge ready to drink the antidote x when suddenly a bright red flash came across the nighttime sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two :The RowdyRuff Boys Secret hideout_

 _Brick Jojo's Pov_ _:After the Ruff/Puff fight_

After that strange encounter with pinky after she flung me into the brick wall,and how she looked as though she had really given up,my brothers and I made our way back to our hideout. As we made our way there, Butch began to bitch about how pinky's sister caught him off guard and kicked his ass,while Boomer was in his own little world after his encounter with the blonde puff.

I on the other hand, could care less about Butch getting his ass kicked because in some way I found it very satisfying that someone other than me put him in his place. Once we got to our hideout, which used to be the old Townsville hotel I left Butch and Boomer in the old lobby while I floated up to the first floor,which I claimed as mine the first day we took over this place.

When I got to my room,I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Lying there trying to come up with the next move to,my mind somehow shifted back to _her_. I don't know why I had suddenly become so focused and worried about a girl I was created to hate,but something inside of me was telling me to go to her,and fast.

Groaning in frustration, I get up from my bed and float back downstairs to where my two brothers were now watching the big screen tv we stole about a month ago. Hoping that I could fly out of there unnoticed, Butch looked over at me and asked where I was going.

"Yo Brick,where ya going?"asked Butch

"Out."I said gruffly

" To do what?"Butch asked now standing up

"To go steal something, so what's it to ya?"I lied as he now stood in my face

"Sounds like fun."said Butch "We're going with ya."

" No you're not, the two of you are staying here because my going alone will be better,since there's less of a chance those powderpuffs will show up."I sighed

" Let them come."said Butch " I wanna get my revenge on that Butterbitch for biting me and shit earlier."

"Yeah,and I want to see Bubbles..."said Boomer

"Why? is blondie your girlfriend? "Asked Butch

"No,I just wanna make her cry."said Boomer "Kinda like the green one did to you when she bit you and kicked your ass."

Chuckling to myself as Boomer tormented Butch,I realized that I had to leave because of pinky. So instead of staying around to watch my brothers kick eachother's asses,I took off fast leaving a trail of dark red smoke behind me. Not sure where I was going as I flew through the night sky, the conversation I had with pinky replayed in my head about how tired she was and how she couldn't do it anymore. I didn't know if she was being serious,or just trying to catch me off guard for our next fight? Did she expect me to feel sorry for her? I sure as hell didn't, did I?

Did I have some type of sympathy for my sworn enemy? Did I actually feel something for that pink puff? No. I couldn't have... could I? No... right????

As I continued flying through the skies of Townsville, I spotted a familiar figure sitting on top of the bridge. Instantly knowing that it was _her,_ I noticed somsomething in her hands. Using my super vision, I saw that it was antidote X, meaning that she was probably going to do something stupid like taking it.

Deciding to stop her from what she was about to do, I swooped down and grabbed her waist and took off to the nearest roof top. While we were flying, pinky started kicking and screaming for me to get off her. Ignoring her, I finally landed on the roof and we were now standing face to face, and pinky was definitely pissed... just the way I like to see her.

"Don't you have a crime to commit some where? "Blossom huffed

"I was on my way to do that, but then I saw you and figured we finish the fight from earlier. "I smirked

"I have better things to do than deal with your shit right now. "said Blossom as she looked for the vial

"Looking for something pinky?"I asked as I held out what she was looking for

"Give it back Brick."Blossom said as I teased her some more

"No can do Blossy."I sighed " The only way you're getting this back is fighting me for it."

"I already told you that I don't want to fight you anymore."said Blossom "And besides _you_ told me to steal that in the first place. "

" I know. it's just that I never though that a goody-goody like you would listen to a villain like me."I said smiling wider "I'm touched pinky,I really am."

" I'll touch you alright. Now give it back!"Blossom screeched

"You want it? Come and get it."

Seeing the fire in those pink eyes as she lunged at me,I felt the back of my head hit the roof top as she pinned me to the ground. This is the puff I knew, the girl who could whoop any one's ass, the girl who evenly matched me,the one I was made for. Smirking as she beat the shit out of me, I managed to get away from her for a split second and tossed the vial off the roof, and that seemed to make her angrier as she lunged at me again. Instead of her being on the top,this time it was my turn and I held her down as she started squirming under me, and throwing out every curse word known to man.

Refusing to let her go, our lips were inches away from eachother's and for the first time ever I looked into her big pink eyes and I saw what she was trying to get away from. I saw the hurt, I saw the pain most of which was caused by me caused by every other villain in this town. For a split second there,I didn't see her as an enemy, I saw her as a girl who needed saving,and for some reason I felt like I was the one that was going to save her.

Letting her up from the ground,she gave me a strange look and got ready to take off, but before she had a chance to go I took her by the hand and pulled her into my arms,where she suddenly broke down and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

_Townsville roof top_

 _Blossoms pov_

Standing on the roof top in Bricks arms was I crazy? ! Maybe it was because I was feeling vulnerable at the moment, and he was taking advantage of this to later use this against me? Or was Brick Jojo actually the caring type, underneath that tough guy exterior?

Whatever the reason he was holding onto me was, it just felt nice to have some one hold me. Sure the professor comforted me whenever I was sad,but it wasn't like now with Brick holding me. I don't know why but,it just somehow felt right. Despite our being enemies, at this moment everything just felt so right.

Burying my face into his chest as I continued to cry,until I suddenly felt him lift my chin so that I could look into his eyes. Those red eyes, those ruby red eyes. It was something about them that were so mesmerizing. Staring at him face to face,he wiped away my tears as he asked me if I was feeling better after letting it all out. Nodding my head,I suddenly felt a pair of lips upon mine.

Instead of pulling away from him and slapping him across the face like the voice inside my head was telling me, I was actually kissing him back and enjoying every single minute of it. And when we finally pulled apart,I stood there completely dumbfounded as Brick suddesuddenly had his signature smirk on his face.

" Weren't expecting that were you pinky?"asked Brick

"If you meant by you taking advantage of me?Then I guess I didn't have a choice did I?"I asked

" Taking advantage of you? "said Brick "Oh come on pinky,you could have stopped me at any time during the kiss but you didn't. "

"Okay so I didn't stop you from kissing me, but that doesn't mean I liked it or anything."I said even though it was a complete lie

"Face it pinky,you need me."said Brick

"I _need you?"_ I said "Brick,I don't need you. Why would I need you ? when I have my sisters and the professor in my life? And the citizens of Townsville? "

"Think about it for one second. Were your sisters or the professor here tonight for you? What about the citizens of this town, were they here for you? _No?"_ said Brick "Who was here tonight to save you from hurting yourself?"

" You were."I said quietly

"What was that pinky? I didn't quite catch that. Brick said as he cupped his ear

"I _said_ you were. "I sighed

" You may think you don't need me, but I need you."Said Brick as he took me in his arms again

"What did you say?"I asked with confusion

"I said,I...need... you..."Brick said as he kissed me again

After he kissed me for the second time, Brick took me home. Although I really didnt feel like facing my sisters after the argument we had earlier that night,I was now standing by my bedroom window with Brick. Saying goodnight to Brick, and thanking him for what he did to stop me from what could have been the biggest mistake of my life, I gently kissed his cheek and opened my window.

"Goodnight Brick."I said

"Night pinky."Brick said as he got ready to take off

"Brick?"I called out to stop him

"Yeah?"he asked

"Thanks."I smiled

"See ya around pinky. "Brick said as he finally flew away

Sighing as I watched the bright red trail he left behind fade away,I climbed through my window and got ready for bed,when I saw a pair of glowing baby blue eyes.

"Bubbles? What are you doing here? "I asked as I approached my sister

"Did you do it?"Bubbles asked calmly

"No bubs, I didn't do it. " I sighed

"So,you're still a powerpuff? "Bubbles said with relief in her voice

"Yes." I said " And I'm sorry for what I almost put you and Buttercup through by acting so selfishly. "

" It's gonna take more than an apology leader girl. "Buttercup said as she now stood in the doorway

"Look BC,I messed up and I admit what I was going to do was selfish of me,and I hope that you two can forgive me. "

Receiving hugs from both of my sisters,who both told me goodnight as they left my bedroom, I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling where I began to think about Brick.

Sighing as I slowly closed my eyes, I soon fell asleep dreaming happily for the first time ever,and it was all thanks to Brick Jojo.


End file.
